fanmade_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
2013 in film
This is a list of films released in 2013 in the UK: January: 4: City of God (StudioCanal / Miramax) (18) The Impossible (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment) (12A) Nationals and Panthanals: Scotland (Moorfield Pictures / Working Title) (PG) Playing for Keeps (Lionsgate / FilmDistrict / Millennium Films) (12A) Quartet (eOne Momentum / BBC Films) (12A) Star Trek: Nemesis (Paramount Pictures / Skydance Productions / Bad Robot Productions) (12A) 11: Gangs of New York (Entertainment Film / Initial Entertainment Group / Miramax) (18) Gangster Squad (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) Les Miserables (Universal Pictures / Cammack International / Working Title) (12A) The Tuxedo (DreamWorks Pictures) (12A) 18: Chicago (StudioCanal / Miramax) (12A) Django Unchained (Columbia Pictures / The Weinstein Company) (18) The Transporter (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (15) 25: About Schmidt (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (15) Ghost Ship (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Dark Castle Entertainment) (18) I Spy (Columbia Pictures) (12A) Lincoln (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Pictures / Participant Media / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Movie 43 (eOne Momentum / Relativity Media / Rogue Pictures / Virgin Produced) (15) Zero Dark Thirty (Universal Pictures / Annapurna Pictures) (15) Won't Back Down (Touchstone Pictures / Walden Media / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) February: 1: Bullet to the Head (eOne UK / Dark Castle Entertainment / IM Global / Warner Bros Pictures) (15) Catch Me If You Can (Paramount Pictures) (12A) Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away (Paramount Pictures / Reel FX Animation Studios) (PG) Flight (Paramount Pictures) (15) Hyde Park on Hudson (Focus Features / Film4) (12A) Real Women Have Curves (StudioCanal / Mosaic Entertainment) (12A) 8: Final Destination 2 (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (15) Hitchcock (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (12A) I Give It A Year (StudioCanal / Working Title) (15) Narc (Paramount Pictures) (18) Two Weeks Notice (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures) (12A) Warm Bodies (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment / Mandeville Pictures) (12A) The Wild Thornberrys Movie (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Klasky Csupo) (U) 15: A Good Day to Die Hard (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Beautiful Creatures (Entertainment Film / Summit Entertainment / Alcon Entertainment) (12A) Daredevil (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Marvel / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Hours (StudioCanal / Miramax / Paramount Pictures) (12A) Sammy's Great Escape (Warner Bros Pictures / StudioCanal / nWave Pictures) (U) This is 40 (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (15) 22: Cloud Atlas (Warner Bros Pictures) (15) Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (MGM / Paramount Pictures / MTV Films / Gary Sanchez) (15) Mama (Universal Pictures) (15) The Ring (DreamWorks Pictures) (15) Song for Marion (eOne UK / Steel Mill Pictures / The Weinstein Company) (PG) March: 1: Analyze That (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) Broken City (StudioCanal UK / Regency Enterprises / Emmett Furla Films) (15) Jackass (Paramount Pictures / MTV Films) (18) Safe Haven (eOne UK / Relativity Media) (12A) Solaris (20th Century Fox / Lightstorm Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) 8: Far from Heaven (Entertainment Film / Focus Features / Vulcan Productions) (12A) The Guilt Trip (Paramount Pictures / Skydance Productions) (12A) Maid in Manhattan (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios / Hughes Entertainment) (PG) Oz: The Great and Powerful (Walt Disney Pictures / Roth Films) (PG) Side Effects (eOne UK / Open Road Films / Endgame Entertainment / di Bonaventura Pictures) (15) 15: Barbershop (MGM) (12A) The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (15) Red Dawn (Koch Media / MGM) (12A) 22: An Ice Adventure: Let's Party (Walt Disney Pictures / Moorfield Pictures) (U) The Croods (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation SKG) (U) Evelyn (Nando's Distribution) (PG) Identity Thief (Universal Pictures) (15) Jack the Giant Slayer (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Legendary Pictures / Original Film / Bad Hat Harry) (12A) Just Married (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) National Security (Columbia Pictures) (12A) 29: The Core (Paramount Pictures) (12A) Cradle 2 The Grave (Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures) (15) G.I. Joe Retaliation (MGM / Paramount Pictures / Skydance Productions / Hasbro) (12A) The Host (Entertainment Film / Open Road Films) (12A) Trance (Nando's Distribution / Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) April: 5: A Man Apart (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Original Film) (18) Blue Crush (eOne UK / Imagine Entertainment) (12A) Dark Skies (eOne UK / BH Productions) (15) The Odd Life of Timothy Green (Miramax Films) (U) Shanghai Knights (Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (12A) Spring Breakers (Vertigo Films / Annapurna Pictures) (18) 12: Johnny English (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (PG) Oblivion (Universal Pictures / Chernin Entertainment) (12A) S Club: Seeing Double (Columbia Pictures) (PG) 19: Bulletproof Monk (Nando's Distribution / MGM / Lakeshore Entertainment) (12A) Country Bears (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) Evil Dead (StudioCanal / Ghost House Pictures) (18) Ghosts of the Abyss (Walt Disney Pictures / Walden Media) (PG) The Lords of Salem (eOne UK / Anchor Bay Films / Alliance Films) (18) How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days (Paramount Pictures) (12A) Olympus Has Fallen (Lionsgate / FilmDistrict / Millennium Films) (12A) Phone Booth (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Promised Land (Focus Features / Participant Media / Image Nation) (15) The Words (Touchstone Pictures / CBS Films) (15) 26: Mission Easter Egg (eOne UK / Infinitum Nihil / Moorfield Pictures) (PG) Dreamcatcher (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) Welcome to Collingwood (Lionsgate / Gaylord Films / Warner Bros Pictures) (15) May: 3: All Stars (Vertigo Films / Square One) (U) Dead Man Down (eOne UK / IM Global / WWE Studios / Original Film) (15) Half Past Dead (Screen Gems / Franchise Pictures) (15) I'm So Excited (Nando's Distribution) (15) 10: Darkness Falls (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (15) Mud (eOne UK) (12A) Old School (Paramount Pictures / The Montecito Picture Company) (15) 17: Antwone Fisher (Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Great Gatsby (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Bazmark Entertainment) (12A) Kangaroo Jack (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (PG) The Truth About Charlie (Universal Pictures) (12A) 24: Epic (20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios) (U) The Hangover 3 (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary / Green Hat Films) (15) Matrix Reloaded (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Silver Pictures) (15) 31: The Big Wedding (Lionsgate / Millennium Films) (15) Bringing Down the House (Touchstone Pictures) (12A) The Purge (Universal Pictures / BH Productions / Platinum Dunes) (15) Ripley's Game (Entertainment Film / Fine Line Features) (15) June: 7: After Earth (Columbia Pictures / Overbrook Entertainment / Blinding Edge Pictures) (12A) Anger Management (Columbia Pictures) (15) The Hunted (Helkon SK / Paramount Pictures) (15) The Last Exorcism Part II (StudioCanal / Strike Entertainment) (15) 14: Man of Steel (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary / DC Comics) (12A) Stuck In Love (Koch Media / Millennium Films) (15) 21: 2 Fast 2 Furious (Universal Pictures) (12A) A Haunted House (Vertigo Films / Open Road Films / IM Global / Baby Way Productions) (15) Basic (Icon Productions / Columbia Pictures / Intermedia / Phoenix Pictures) (15) Snitch (eOne Momentum / Exclusive Media / Participant Media / ImageNation) (12A) World War Z (Paramount Pictures / Plan B / Skydance Productions / Hemisphere Media Capital / GK Films) (15) 28: Biker Boyz (Paramount Pictures) (12A) Bruce Almighty (Touchstone Pictures / Universal Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (12A) Cowboy Bebop (TriStar Pictures / Destination Films / Toei Company) (12A) Evil Me 2 (Universal Pictures / Illumination Entertainment) (U) Nicholas Nickleback (20th Century Fox / United Artists) (PG) Stand Up Guys (Entertainment Film / Lionsgate / Lakeshore Entertainment / SKE Films) (15) This is the End (Columbia Pictures / Mandate Pictures / Point Grey) (15) Wrong Turn (Nando's Distribution / Summit Entertainment) (18) July: 5: Charlie's Angels Full Throttle (Columbia Pictures) (12A) The Bling Ring (StudioCanal / A24 Films / American Zoetrope) (15) Chasing Mavericks (Entertainment Film / 20th Century Fox / Walden Media / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) The Internship (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / 21 Laps / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Now You See Me (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment) (12A) 12: Daddy Day Care (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (PG) Monsters University (Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios) (U) Pacific Rim (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary) (12A) Whale Rider (Icon Productions) (PG) 19: Buffalo Soldiers (Nando's Distribution / Film4) (15) The Four Feathers (Lionsgate / Miramax / Paramount Pictures) (15) Hulk (Universal Pictures / Marvel / Ang Lee Productions) (12A) The World's End (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (15) 26: Agent Cody Banks (MGM) (12A) Goodbye Lenin! (UGC Films UK / X Filme Creative Pool) (15) Sinbad The Legend of the Seven Seas (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation) (U) The Wolverine (20th Century Fox / Marvel / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) August: 2: Abandon (Touchstone Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (12A) The Conjuring (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (15) The Heat (20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Legally Blonde: Red, White and Blonde (MGM) (PG) RED 2 (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment / di Bonaventura Pictures / DC Comics) (12A) The Smurfs 2 (Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / TKEC) (U) Spy Kids 3 (Lionsgate / Miramax / Troublemaker Studios) (U) Terminator 3 (Columbia Pictures / Warner Bros Pictures / Intermedia / C2 Pictures) (12A) Veronica Guerin (Touchstone Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (18) 9: Alan Partridge: Alpha Papa (StudioCanal / BBC Films / BFI) (15) Grown Ups 2 (Columbia Pictures) (12A) Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (Walt Disney Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (12A) Rugrats Go Wild (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Klasky Csupo) (U) What A Girl Wants (Warner Bros Pictures / Gaylord Films) (PG) 16: 2 Guns (eOne UK / Foresight Unlimited / Emmett Furla Films / Universal Pictures) (15) Kick-Ass 2 (Universal Pictures / Marv Films) (15) Planes (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) 23: Elysium (TriStar Pictures / Media Rights Capital) (15) The Frencher Venture 2 (Entertainment Film / Moorfield Pictures) (U) The Man Who Sued God (Universal Pictures) (15) The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (eOne UK / Mister Smith Entertainment / Constantin Film / Unique Features) (12A) Swimming Pool (UGC Films UK / Focus Features) (15) Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (Paramount Pictures / Mutual Film Company) (12A) We're the Millers (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (15) 30: Belleville Rendez-vous (Tartan Films / Sony Pictures Classics) (12A) Hollywood Homicide (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (12A) Kevin Hart: Let Me Explain (Lionsgate) (15) Jeepers Creepers 2 (Nando's Distribution) (15) The Lizzie McGuire Movie (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) One Direction: This is Us (TriStar Pictures / Syco Entertainment) (PG) Pain and Gain (Lionsgate / Paramount Pictures) (15) The Way Way Back (Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) You're Next (Lionsgate / Icon Productions / HanWay Films / Snoot Films) (18) September: 6: About Time (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (12A) It Runs in the Family (Touchstone Pictures / MGM) (12A) 13: 42 (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary) (12A) Calendar Girls (Touchstone Pictures) (12A) Insidious 2 (eOne UK / Stage 6 / Blumhouse Productions) (15) Justin and the Knights of Valour (eOne UK / Timeless Films / Kandor Graphics) (PG) Rush (StudioCanal / Exclusive Media / Cross Creek Pictures / Imagine Entertainment / Working Title) (15) Spirited Away (High Fliers / StudioCanal / Studio Ghibli) (PG) Tears of the Sun (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios / Cheyenne) (15) White House Down (Columbia Pictures) (12A) 20: The Call (Warner Bros Pictures / Troika Pictures / TriStar Pictures / WWE Studios) (15) Diana (eOne / Ecosse Films) (12A) Hawking (Vertigo Films / Film4) (PG) The Italian Job (Paramount Pictures) (12A) Matchstick Men (Warner Bros Pictures / ImageMovers) (12A) R.I.P.D. (Universal Pictures) (12A) Underworld (Entertainment Film Distributors / Lakeshore Entertainment / Screen Gems) (15) White Oleander (Helkon SK / Warner Bros Pictures) (12A) 27: Blue Jasmine (Warner Bros Pictures / Sony Pictures Classics) (12A) Filth (Lionsgate / Steel Mill Pictures / Northfield Studios) (18) Friday After Next (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Cube Vision) (15) Ned Kelly (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (15) Once Upon A Time in Mexico (Columbia Pictures / Dimension Films) (15) Prisoners (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment / Alcon Entertainment) (15) Runner Runner (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (15) October: 4: Down with Love (20th Century Fox / Regency / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Sunshine on Leith (Entertainment Film / BFI / DNA Films) (PG) 11: Cabin Fever (Lionsgate) (15) The Fifth Estate (eOne UK / DreamWorks Pictures / Participant Media) (15) Kill Bill (StudioCanal / Miramax) (18) Machete Kills (Lionsgate / Aldamisa Entertainment / Open Road Films / Quick Draw) (15) 18: Captain Phillips (Columbia Pictures) (12A) Escape Plan (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment / Emmett Furla Films) (15) The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Mystic River (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) Turbo (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation) (U) 25: Closed Circuit (Focus Features / Working Title) (15) Cloudy 2: Revenge of the Leftovers (Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation) (U) Ender's Game (eOne UK / Digital Domain / OddLot Entertainment) (12A) Holes (Walt Disney Pictures / Walden Media) (PG) Home Alone 4 (eOne UK / 20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (U) Intolerable Cruelty (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (12A) One Chance (Entertainment Film / The Weinstein Company) (12A) Reef 2: High Tide (Paramount Pictures / Wonderworld Studios) (U) November: 1: The Adventures of Henry and Matilda (Moorfield Pictures / Universal Pictures / Traveller's Tales) (U) Drinking Buddies (Columbia Pictures) (15) In America (Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Philomena (Nando's Distribution / BBC Films / BFI) (12A) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Entertainment Film / New Line Cinema / Focus Features / Platinum Dunes) (18) Thor 2 (Paramount Pictures / Marvel) (12A) Twisted (Paramount Pictures) (15) 8: Gravity (Warner Bros Pictures / Heyday Films / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Head of State (DreamWorks Pictures) (12A) Matrix Revolutions (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Silver Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Seabiscuit (Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment / Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures) (PG) 15: Battle of the Year (Screen Gems) (12A) The Butler (Entertainment Film / The Weinstein Company) (12A) The Counsellor (20th Century Fox / Scott Free / TSG Entertainment) (18) Dom Hemingway (Lionsgate / Fox Searchlight Pictures / TSG Entertainment) (15) Don Jon (Warner Bros Pictures / Voltage Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (18) The Medallion (Screen Gems) (PG) 22: The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (Lionsgate / Color Force) (12A) The Family (eOne UK / Relativity Media / EuropaCorp) (15) Love Actually (Universal Pictures / StudioCanal / Working Title) (15) 29: The Best Man Holiday (Universal Pictures) (15) Carrie (MGM / Screen Gems) (15) Elf (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Free Birds (eOne UK / Relativity Media / Reel FX Animation Studios) (U) Master and Commander (20th Century Fox / Miramax / Universal Pictures / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Saving Mr Banks (Walt Disney Pictures / Hopscotch Films / BBC Films) (PG) December: 6: Black Nativity (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (PG) Frozen (Walt Disney Animation) (PG) Getaway (Warner Bros Pictures / Dark Castle Entertainment / After Dark Films / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Homefront (Lionsgate / Open Road Films) (15) Nebraska (Paramount Vantage) (15) Oldboy (Universal Pictures / FilmDistrict / Good Universe) (18) SWAT (Columbia Pictures / Original Film) (12A) Timeline (Entertainment Film / Paramount Pictures / Mutual Film Company) (12A) 13: The Fighting Temptations (Paramount Pictures / MTV Films) (PG) Touching the Void (Film4) (15) 20: American Hustle (Entertainment Film Distributors / Atlas Entertainment / Annapurna Pictures) (15) Freaky Friday (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) Good Boy (MGM) (U) The Harry Hill Movie (Entertainment Film) (PG) Moshi Monsters (Universal Pictures) (U) Walking with Dinosaurs (20th Century Fox / BBC Earth Films / Reliance Entertainment) (U) 27: 47 Ronin (Universal Pictures) (12A) All is Lost (Universal Pictures / FilmNation Entertainment) (12A) Justin Bieber: Believe (Universal Pictures / Open Road Films) (PG) Peter Pan (Universal Pictures / 20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios / TSG Entertainment) (PG) The Secret Life of Walter Mitty (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (PG) Category:Years of film